


What Could Have Been

by Saquesha13



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, M/M, Revenge, Sad, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquesha13/pseuds/Saquesha13
Summary: All Leo’s life he was good at hiding his emotions. He hid many things from his family, the biggest one was how he truly felt for Raphael. But it all came clear after he died. Everyone knew. Everyone but the one person that mattered the most. He died without knowing if Leo had loved him back. He died alone on the cold stone floor lying in a pool of his own blood. Killed by Leo’s sword.





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Wow its been a minuet since I've sat down to write shit. I know this sucks but hey I'm a lil rusty!  
>  Do not read if you don't like gore!  
> Anywho if you are in an angsty mood then this one shot is for you (:

Leonardo is good at hiding his emotions, always has been. It is something he mastered the day he became the leader of his clan, the day he gave up a big part of himself for his brothers. To protect them, to lead them. That was four years ago.

His team is more then capable to take care of themselves now that they are almost 20 years old. They are all highly trained ninjas, and strong in their own ways.

With Donatello, he is and always has been the brains of the situation. If it weren’t for that big brain of his, Leo wouldn’t know where they’d be without him. Probably stuck in their first underground home trying to figure out how to get a power source just so they can watch television. If it weren’t for Donnie they all would be dead. He is one hell of a scientist and a doctor. People underestimate his ninjutsu ability, giving him the upper hand in a fight. They never see him coming. 

Mikey is still a goofball, and will always be the baby of the family. But Leo has learned a lot about his youngest brother over the years. He puts on this face for his brothers, to cheer them up after a failed mission. He pushes his own sadness aside to care for his family. He truly is the strongest of them all. Leo will never forget the rage he saw in his brothers blue eyes that night. The night that ruined the way his brothers world was destroyed before his own eyes. 

The day that changed everything. 

The day Raphael died.

Raphael Hamato was the strongest and bravest of them all. He might not have shown it but he always put himself over his brothers, especially during battle. He was a stubborn turtle, never backed down from anything people threw at him. Over the years he grew stronger and stronger. Enemies would sweat before the fight even started just by looking at Raph. He was one hell of an opponent. One hell of a brother. 

Life without him isn’t the same. The lair is colder without him, quieter. No more hearing him punch his punching bag, lifting weights, tinkering with Don in the garage, bickering with Mikey. No more hearing his full on belly laughs when Casey was over, no more seeing those green eyes sparkle when winning a sparring match. 

He is gone.

He is dead.

Every time Leo closes his eyes at night he sees it. He sees Bishop drenched in Raph’s blood, holding Leo’s katana and not being able to do anything about it as Raphael lies there bleeding out on the cold stone floor. Tears flood Leo’s eyes at the memory. 

As Raphael lied there, seconds away from death, tears pooled his eyes as his raspy voice coughed out, “Leo,” He cries. 

“Raphael! H-Hold on I’m going to get out of this cage and Don’s gonna patch you up! Y-You’ll be okay!” Leo struggled in the small cage. His body weak from being tortured, not even knowing how long its been since they had gotten captured. 

“Leo, its okay.” His lips curl in a small reassuring smile. 

“Hold on Raphael I-I am going to find a way to get outta here! I will get help and -“ Leo becomes frantic, shaking in his small cage, desperate for a way to get out.

“I love you Leonardo. I love ya so -“ Raph coughs, blood dripping down his chin mingling with the tears running down his cheeks. “So much. Always have.” 

Leo sobs uncontrollably. “Raphael. N-No don’t s-say that! You are gonna be okay, I’ll get us o-outta here!”

“It’s okay Leo, I-I love ya.” Raph winces as he turns his head up towards the ceiling. “Take care of them.” He whispers as Leo watches his chest rise and fall for the last time. As Leo watches his green eyes close for the last time. “No. No no no no NO! Raphael wake up! WAKE UP!” Leonardo screams, and he screams. “Raphael please! Don’t leave me!” Leo scratches and scratches away at his cage causing his hands to bleed. “I love you to! I LOVE YOU! DON’T LEAVE ME!” 

The last thing Leo had seen before he blacked out was Raphael’s lifeless body. Of course he had worked himself up to hard, his body could only handle so much from the beatings he had taken from Bishop, and him nearly being starved to death.

Don and Mikey came and rescued him the night, him and Raphael had been held captive for 3 months. Leo barley made it out alive. He had wished he hadn’t. 

Raphael died 7 months ago. 

Sometimes he thinks back to that day and wonders what could have been. 

What he could have done to save his brother. His best friend. His second in command. His lover. 

All Leo’s life he was good at hiding his emotions. He hid many things from his family, the biggest one was how he truly felt for Raphael. But it all came clear after he died. Everyone knew. Everyone but the one person that mattered the most. He died without knowing if Leo had loved him back. He died alone on the cold stone floor lying in a pool of his own blood. Killed by Leo’s sword. 

They could have been something more. If only they had confessed earlier, if only Mikey and Donnie had showed up an hour earlier, if only he hadn’t been slaughtered by Bishop. 

The cold stone floor chills Leo’s bare feet as he stalks his way through the facility. He almost gets caught because of the memory, he can almost smell his brothers blood. His prey turns his head around as if he had heard something, Leo quickly blends in with the shadows and waits for the opportune moment.

As his prey turns back around and begins typing again on his computer, Leo cannot help but think of Raph and what could have been. His dreams are filled with warm cuddles on the couch, lazy kisses in the morning, petty arguments about who gets to be the big spoon or the little spoon. Then Leo thinks back to all the good times with him. The smirk he always got when they would spar together, how Raph would always give it his all. Racing together side by side on the rooftops, how Leo would sneak a glance at the right moment as the wind blows through the tails of his mask.   
Family movie nights where Leo would always sit next to Raph, and they would always fall asleep on each other saying it was an accident. How Raph always saved his fondest smiles secretly for Leo. How cute he looked when they would meet more early morning training. 

And as Leo thought back to these memories, he didn’t even blink when he swiftly stepped out of the shadows and shoved his dead lovers sia in the neck of his murderer. 

Bishop’s eyes flew open wide as he stares at the blue masked turtle in shock, wondering how the turtle snuck past his security. Little did he know all of his henchmen are dead. Looking at the monster dead in the eye, Leo shoves the weapon in deeper and deeper until Bishop falls, landing in a pool of his own blood. 

Leo tightens the red mask on his arm and bends down to pick up his mates sia, sliding it back into his belt. He leaves the building leaving bloody footprints behind him, not looking back.


End file.
